Je te tiens, tu me tiens
by Ainokomiel
Summary: [fic terminée]Hilde comprend que Duo fait semblant de l'aimer... Elle décide donc de le quitter afin qu'il aille rejoindre la personne qu'il affectione véritablement. Mais le sacrifice de la jeune Allemande aura t'il servi?
1. Elle m'a dit

**Je te tiens, tu me tiens**

Hello! Une ptit' note avant de comencer: je sais que la fic "ne me quittes plus" n'est pas encore cloturée mais je voulais faire une pause... No panic cependant! Je mettrai le dernier chapitre en ligne dès que possible! Bonne lecture!

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flo-de-Miel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** romance, angst, songfic.

**Couple** : hétéro, yaoi, couple 2+1, H+2 (2x1x2 à venir ?)

**Disclamers:** ceci est une fanfiction et n'est donc nullement une suite officielle de l'anime GW. Je gagne rien pour écrire ça. C'est du 100 gratos. Bref, que du bonheur !  
La chanson est de l'artiste Cali et s'intitule « elle m'a dit ».

**Chapitre 1 : Elle m'a dit **

"Duo?"

Le jeune homme prit d'abord la peine d'avaler ce qu'il mâchait avant de relever la tête vers sa petite amie.

"Mh? Moui ,mon ange?" Demanda t'il alors.

Hilde le fixa dans les yeux, la tête délicatement posée sur ses mains, ses coudes relevés. Elle lui dit sur un ton neutre, comme si elle lui annonçait le bulletin météo:

"Tu sais… Je crois que je ne t'aime plus."

Deux yeux améthyste s'écarquillent. Un tintement de fourchette se fait entendre. Puis rien. Puis, le silence.

"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus." Répéta Hilde en continuant à le fixer, simplement, sa tête posée entre ses deux mains.

Pas de honte, pas de peur, pas de regret. Aucune tristesse ou désolation dans la voix douce de la jeune femme. Elle aurait dit ça un sourire aux lèvres que ça aurait été pareil...

_"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus."  
Elle m'a dit ça hier,  
Ça a claqué dans l'air  
Comme un coup de revolver._

"Hilde? Tu… je ne…quoi?" Bredouilla pour finir l'Américain en la fixant, perturbé.

Il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise en bois, tant la nouvelle le faisait chanceler. La jeune fille était sa compagne depuis 2 mois et ils lui avaient semblé que leur relation évoluait bien. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce refus si soudainement?

"Désolé, Duo. Mais je préfère qu'on n'aille pas plus loin. Je te préfère en ami, tu comprends? On pourra encore ce voir, bien sur, et se faire des petits repas entre nous, comme aujourd'hui, mais pas plus…."

L'Américain était décidé à comprendre ce qui avait cloché. Il avait cru être attentionné, il avait cru être un bon petit-ami. ! Alors : pourquoi ?

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu?"

La jeune Allemande émit un petit rire réprobateur qui se traduisait par "c'est plutôt ce que tu n'as PAS fait qui m'a déplu !". Mais elle s'abstint de lui faire toute remarque, car elle s'était promise de ne pas lui avouer sa vraie motivation à le quitter.

"Non, non. C'est juste que je ne t'aime plus". Répéta t'elle en rangeant ses couverts parallèlement à l'intérieure de son assiette, ses gestes trahissant une certaine anxiété.

Duo n'était pas dupe. Il fixait la mine impassible de son ex-petite amie et y décela… de la peine. Mais si Hilde était triste, c'était qu'elle l'aimait encore, n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce qui la motivait donc à ainsi se mentir et à lui mentir? Pourquoi se faisait-elle du tort à elle-même? Duo déclara sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu:

"Es-tu sure de ce que tu avances? Hilde… encore quand je suis arrivé tantôt tu m'as accueilli en me sautant dessus!"

Elle sembla soudain mal à l'aise et se justifia douteusement:

"Oui… Mais j'étais vraiment contente de te voir… mais en toute amitié, sans plus !"

"Oui, oui! Fit Duo avec désinvolture et ironie. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé passionnément sur la bouche dès que j'ai passé le pas de ta porte, n'est-ce pas? Ce sont des choses qui se font entre amis…!"

Elle rougit honteusement avant de se lever et de saisir l'assiette de Duo. Elle l'empila sur la sienne puis rapporta la vaisselle à la cuisine. Elle revint ensuite avec une tarte à la fraise entre les mains. Elle déposa la pâtisserie au milieu de la table, la coupa consciencieusement en plusieurs part bien égale puis se rassit. Duo l'avait regardé en silence et à chacun des gestes de la jeune fille, la conviction qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose s'intensifiait.

"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus."  
Elle a jeté ça hier,  
Entre le repas et le dessert  
Comme mon cadavre à la mer.

"Hilde. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter"

Elle baissa la tête et laissa échapper un long soupir remplis de désespoir, ce qui la trahit de plus belle. Devant sa mine dépitée, Duo voulu la consoler et lui témoigner son affection. Il avança donc sa main entre la salière et leur verre afin de la poser sur celle de la jeune fille. Mais aussitôt que leurs doigts furent entrés en contact, elle eut un hoquet de surprise et recula son bras.

_"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus."  
Ta peau est du papier de verre  
Sous mes doigts... sous mes doigts._

Elle déclara alors, comme pour justifier son geste de recul:

"Je vais bientôt partir".

A nouveau, Duo sentit un poids lourd lui tomber dans l'estomac. Ces mots… ces mots il les avait déjà entendus!  
Et cela l'avait tant fait souffrir...  
Il secoua sa tête en signe de désapprobation et murmura des "non! non!" suppliants, plein de souffrance.  
"Hilde! Ne pars pas toi non plus! Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie."

Il sentit que ses yeux lui brûlaient et devenaient dangereusement humides. La jeune Allemande se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'infligeant à elle-même une punition, priant intérieurement qu'on puisse un jour lui pardonner. Elle aurait tant voulu ne jamais lui faire de peine… mais elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle avait senti tout autour d'elle le mensonge. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était Duo qui pleurait à chaude larmes, et non elle. Elle se maudissait intérieurement.

_Je te regarde et je pleure  
Juste pour rien... comme ça. _

Sans raison je pleure,  
A gros bouillons je pleure,  
Comme devant un oignon je pleure, arrêtons...

Elle m'a dit  
Elle m'a dit

Hilde ne toucha pas à sa part de tarte. Elle quitta son siège et alla se tenir à côté de son ami. Elle posa timidement une main sur l'épaule de Duo et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Dans un élan de désespoir, celui-ci s'accrocha soudain à la robe de la jeune fille, pressant son visage contre le bas-ventre de celle-ci, entourant de ses deux bras puissants sa fine taille. Mais Hilde savait qu'elle n'était pas la cause de ce désarroi. Si Duo pleurait, ce n'était pas pour elle mais bien pour **_lui_**. Pour ce soldat qui était parti deux mois plus tôt, abandonnant ses anciens compagnons d'arme.  
Et encore maintenant, si l'Américain souffrait, c'était à cause du « perfect soldier ». Duo ne pleurait pas pour cette nouvelle rupture, mais à cause du souvenir douloureux de celle qu'il avait connu avec Heero. Les larmes du jeune homme se noyaient dans le tissu de la robe.

Alors elle lui releva la tête et lui dit:

"Non, Duo, pas cette fois! Relève, toi! Pas cette fois, tu entends? Tu ne te lamenteras plus et, désormais, tu agiras ! Alors ne pleures plus et relève toi!"

_"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Relève-toi, relève-toi.  
Ne te mouche pas dans ma robe,  
Pas cette fois... relève-toi."_

"Je t'aime" Lança l'Américain entre deux sanglots.

Mais la jeune Allemande savait qu'il mentait. Que ce n'était là qu'une tentative désespérée pour récupérer un peu d'amour… Tout cet amour dont on l'avait privé ! Dont _il_ l'avait privé en partant sur L1 il y a deux mois..!

"Je sais que tu m'aimes encore!"S'exclama soudain l'Américain en relevant sa tête vers la sienne, la fixant avec hardiesse, la défiant de lui répondre que non.

_Et il avait tant raison._

Mais elle ne se laissera pas si facilement démasquée: elle avait prit sa décision et s'y maintiendrait. Ce soir, tout devait être finit entre elle et Duo, malgré tout l'amour sincère et profond qu'elle lui portait encore. _Qu'elle lui portera toujours._ Hilde déclara sur un ton qui se voulait dur:

"Non: je ne t'aime plus. Quand je t'embrasse, je ne ressens plus rien."

_"Tu n'as plus d'odeur,  
Tes lèvres sont le marbre  
De la tombe de notre amour,"  
Elle m'a dit ça et son ton était froid._

"Je sais que s'est faux!" Riposta l'Américain qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la jeune fille agissait ainsi.

Elle décida alors de lui mentir. Et tant pis si cela le faisait souffrir… au moins, cela serait efficace :

"Duo, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre."

L'espace d'un instant, l'expression de Duo se figea et une lueur terrifiée passa dans l'améthyste de ses prunelles. Hilde, voyant qu'il se prenait à sa feinte, continua:

"Je me suis rendu compte qu'il me plaisait. Avec lui, je suis vraiment heureuse. Je suis navrée… Mais quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense qu'à lui. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer."

_"Quand je fais l'amour avec toi  
Je pense à lui.  
Quand je fais l'amour avec lui  
Je ne pense plus à toi" _

Elle m'a dit  
Elle m'a dit

"J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, Duo. Il vaut mieux qu'on se quitte. Nous serons chacun plus heureux de notre côté."

"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus."  
Elle m'a dit ça hier,  
Ça a pété dans l'air  
Comme un vieux coup de tonnerre.

_"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Je te regarde et je ne vois rien.  
Tes pas ne laissent plus de traces  
A coté des miens."_

Duo restait perplexe. Il craignait que la jeune fille ne lui ait avoué la vraie raison de son choix impromptu mais, d'un autre côté, il trouvait cela complètement improbable. Si Hilde avait eu des rendez-vous avec un homme autre que lui, il s'en serait aperçu! Du moins, il l'espérait…

Elle releva le jeune homme dont la mine perdue lui faisait pitié. Elle s'en voulu aussi d'avoir usé d'un tel mensonge. Elle songea qu'au fond, elle agissait comme Duo.

Lui aussi mentait. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais cela avait toujours été faux.

°Notre relation a toujours été fausse. Depuis son début. Et voila que la fin aura aussi été empreinte d'un mensonge. … Je me trompe ! Je ne devrais pas faire la même erreur que lui !°

Non, elle ne commettrait pas la même faute! Elle se persuada intérieurement de tout lui avouer, de cesser cette comédie qui n'avait que trop durée!

Elle le fixa, le menton légèrement relevé (car Duo la dépassait de quelque centimètre), et porta ses mains au visage du jeune homme. Elle le prit délicatement et lui souffla:

"Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, Duo… Pour toi, je n'ai jamais été qu'une bouée de secours, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais si malheureux que Heero Yuy s'en soit aller sur L1 sans que tu ais pu lui avouer ton amour, que tu t'es rabattu sur moi. Mais moi, Duo… moi, je t'aimais vraiment!"

L'ex-pilote de Gundam, pétrifié par cette révélation, resta quelque instant sans voix, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il aurait voulu crier "non! C'est faux!", il aurait voulu embrasser la jeune fille, lui promettre d'être plus attentionné mais… cela aurait été mentir. Or…

_I run, I hide but I never lie._

Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux de honte car elle avait 100 fois raison. Se rendant compte de sa malhonnêteté envers la jeune Allemande, il se sentit coupable et plein d'amertume. Il lui murmura doucement:

"Pardon. Pardonne-moi, Hilde. Je ne suis… qu'un idiot."

Elle lui releva le menton en lui affichant un sourire serein et le consola en disant:

"Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais sans doute aussi agit comme toi".

_"Je ne t'en veux pas,  
Je ne t'en veux plus,  
Je n'ai juste plus d'incendie_

_Au fond du ventre c'est comme ça" _

Elle m'a dit  
Elle m'a dit  
Elle m'a dit  
Elle m'a dit

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras et Hilde en profita. Elle savait que ce serait sans doute un des derniers gestes intimes qu'elle porterait à Duo. Quand ils se relâchèrent, elle lui adressa un faux sourire.

Ses yeux pétillants et sa voix enrouée trahissaient sa tristesse. Mais si elle laissait ainsi Duo s'en aller, c'était aussi par amour…

"Une navette s'en va pour L1 pars dans une heure. Duo: je veux que tu la prennes!"

"Mais Hilde…!" Riposta aussitôt celui-ci.

"Non!" Coupa t'elle d'une voix tranchante. "Tu partiras ce soir même, Duo! Je ne veux pas que mon sacrifice ne serve à rien, tu comprends! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi, de préparer une valise et de partir sur L1 retrouver mister je-suis-un-glaçon-Yuy!"

Duo esquissa un sourire. La jeune Allemande avait lancé cette dernière plaisanterie la gorge serrée. Son sacrifice la faisait énormément souffrir mais elle n'y laissait rien paraître. Elle poussa Duo vers la porte en répétant des petits "allez! allez!" pressés. Elle affichait un sourire trompeur quand elle embrassa Duo sur la joue et lui dit de partir au plus vite. Celui-ci, dans l'entrebâillement, lui demanda:

"Je voudrais juste savoir Hilde: Comment as-tu compris… pour Heero."

Elle pencha affectueusement la tête sur le côté et expliqua.

"Tu ne me touchais jamais Duo. Tu m'apportais des fleurs, des chocolats, tu me disais que tu m'aimais… toutes des sortes de clichés, sans doute tirés dans des films romantiques. Mais jamais une seule fois tu n'as pris l'initiative de m'embrasser ou de me prendre sur tes genoux ! Ton amour n'était pas intiatif ! C'est la première chose qui m'a interpellé car tous tes actes sonnaient faux. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que, dès qu'on parlait de Heero, tu avais soudain ce regard plein de tendresse et d'admiration. Tu ne cessais de lui faire des éloges malgré le faite qu'il soit parti... Voilà…."

"Et c'est tout? C'est grâce à ces quelques indices douteux que tu as compris?"

Elle lâcha un petit soupir avant d'avouer pour finir:

"Te souviens-tu de la fois où je t'avais hébergé une nuit, au tout début de notre relation?"

Il acquiesça affirmativement.

"Nous avons dormis ensemble cette nuit là, même si, comme d'habitude, tu ne m'as pas une seule fois touchée. A l'aube, je me suis réveillée car tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Tu… tu étais entrain d'appeler… d'appeler à voix haute... Heero." Déclara t'elle d'une voix hésitante.

"C'est… c'est vrai?" Demanda l'Américain, honteux et confus.

"Oui!" Certifia Hilde. "Tu le suppliais de revenir, tu disais que tu l'aimais ! Ca a été un vrai coup de poignard dans le cœur pour moi."

Un rouge gêné lui monta aux joues et il balbutia quelques excuses:

"Excuse moi… excuse-moi de t'avoir ainsi menti. Mais moi-même je ne me rendais pas compte."

Elle se força à affiché un sourire amical puis le poussa au-dehors et s'exclamant d'une voix faussement joyeuse:

"Allez! Va vite retrouver Heero, maintenant!"

"D'accord! " Affirma t'il en hochant la tête. "Tu es vraiment une amie géniale Hilde!"

Ils se firent des signes de la main alors que le natté descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble. Hilde referma ensuite sa porte et, enfin seule, elle se permit d'éclater en sanglot, se laissant glisser sur la paroi de bois, jusqu'au sol.

Elle ignore combien de temps elle était restée là, à pleurer, à se lamenter... Elle était pourtant fière et heureuse de son acte. Elle aimait Duo, oui, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle lui avait rendu sa liberté… Elle se releva en séchant ses joues humides, étalant par la même occasion le mascara qui avait coulé au-dessus de ses pommettes. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la pièce centrale, alluma la télé et dévora toute la tarte au cerise devant une émission burlesque auquelle elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Duo. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Duo et Heero se retrouve positivement et que, même, une romance naisse entre eux. Puis d'un autre côté, elle redoutait que cela se produise. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait terminée la dernière part du gâteau et se mit alors en quête de chocolat. Elle en trouva deux plaquettes dans l'armoire de la cuisine et s'en alla les dévorer dans le canapé du salon. Hilde pleura encore en songeant à son ex-petit ami. ? A ce baka de natté que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier…

Hilde saisit alors la télécommande et éteignît le poste (trop bruyant à son goût) avant de se coucher entièrement dans le fauteuil. Elle fixa le plafond, puis les meubles, puis la fenêtre. Son regard était vide. Ses lèvres légèrement pincée. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

_Alors j'ai éteint la télé  
Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage,  
Par la fenêtre de me jeter :  
Mourir d'amour n'est plus de mon âge..._

« Embarquement de la navette 632 en partance pour L1 dans 5 minutes. Les passagers sont priés de se rendre au plus vite à la voie d'embarquement C-4. »

Duo courrait comme un forcené à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport, un sac à dos à moitié placé sur son dos. Sa natte malmenée suivait les mouvements vifs de son corps qui esquivait les corps des personnes entrant dans sa trajectoire. L'espace était large, clair et le plafond si haut qu'on se sentait bien misérable face à une telle grandeur. Le sol était recouvert de cette étrange matière en plastique blanc, propre au aéroport.

Après sa course effrénée, Duo arriva enfin devant le comptoir C-4. Une hôtesse saisit son billet, le pointa, puis le lui rendit et déclarant (sourire au lèvre obligé) :

"Bon voyage, monsieur maxwell. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment sur L1. "

"I hope too ! " Lui répondit-il en effectuant un de ses clins d'œil charmeur dont seul lui avait le secret.

Il s'engagea ensuite dans le couloir étroit de la passerelle, déterminé à faire tomber sous son joug un certain Heero Yuy.

° J'y arriverai, Hilde. Je te le promet... Pour toi, je réussirai…° Songea t'il avant de disparaître dans l'entrée de la navette, jurant que la sacrifice de la belle ne soit inutile.

_Elle m'a dit  
Elle m'a dit…_

* * *

_suite à venir...  
_  
Je sais pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression que Duo est parti pour se prendre une belle gamelle! ... Rooooh, c'que chui méchante. °bon, ok, je me tais°.

Au début, je voulais juste écrire un O.S. et ainsi mettre la chanson de Cali en valeur...mais si la fic se termine maintenant, pas mal resteront avec un sentiment de frustration. C'est vrai quoi! On ne sait même pas si le sacrifice de Hilde aura servit!... Alors je vais cogiter et concocter une suite. 


	2. Somewhere over the rainbow

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flo-de-Miel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel sur hotmail.

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** romance, songfic, ATTENTION : lemon. (si ça vous dérange ou vous choque, passer votre chemin)

**Couple**:  
**Miel :** Niark niark niark.°rire diabolique°Râteau ou pas râteau pour se pauvre Duo?  
**Duo** : Miel, tu peux ranger ton rire diabolique parce qu'il est complètement ridicule ! Tu as signalé un zoli lemon, donc on sait déjà TOUS que je finirai au pieu avec Hee-chan !  
**Miel** : …°frustrée° Si tu continue comme ça, je te fais baiser avec le premier camionneur qui passera dans ma fic, pigé ?  
**Duo **: °yeux de bambi version chibi° Vi, vi, ô sublime et puissante déesse. Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait.  
**Miel **: Hm ! Je préfère ça !

**Disclamers: **Gundam Wing est la propriété exclusive de Gundam Wing © Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi.  
Moi, je suis juste une fan qui m'amuse et ne suis pas rémunérée pour ça :p  
La chanson, « somewhere over the rainbow », est une reprise de Tori Amos. (elle est superbe donc je vous conseille de vous la procurer).

**Réponses aux reviews**:  
Ali-shan: Moi aussi je suis trop une fana de cette chanson. Elle raconte un eptite histoire qui a du sens (ce qui devient très rare dans les chansons actuelles), elle a un bon rythme, de belles paroles sans devenir trop ringuarde. Puis elle a fait naître cette idée de Hilde qui rend sa liberté à Duo.. Enfin! Merci pour ta review:-Kisu  
Sailor Sayuri: J'avais de toute façon l'intention de faire un Lemon, donc tu as de la chance! C'est mon tout premier lemon, avant je n'écrivais que des limes. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, sailor sayuri! Bonne lecture et merci! Kisu:-K  
Mytiane: Je vais essayer de pas faire e rateau à Duo. n'empêche que se serait vachement balourd si heero avoue "Oui, Duo! mais aussi je tg'aime". ca rendrait cette fic..; risible! ..; Alorsbon, je vais voir comment se prête la chose et j'aviserai:-D. Pour ce qui est de la chanson, j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle suive parfaitement la fic. je me conformais donc au paroles le plus possible. Merci pour ta review! Kisu!

florinoir: ca doit être le printemps ses bouffées romanesque..; ça me prend aussi, rassure toi! ;-) ... Pour ce qui est du rateau de Duo... beeeeeeeeeennnnnn. Je vais essayer de perser la balance, quoi! Faut pas que ça soit de la crême au beurre non plus! Merci pour tes reviews permanentes qui m'encouragent toujours autant, Florinoir! Kisu:-K

* * *

****

**Chapitre 2 : Somewhere over the rainbow**

Duo adorait l'atmosphère de L1. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, tout respirait la joie, la bonne humeur et aussi la tranquillité.

C'était une atmosphère de confiance. Il se sentait… en vacances.

Etais-ce du à cette agréable chaleur ? Au tenues estivales des habitants qui se baladaient dans les larges rues verdoyantes ? Etais-ce parce que, à chaque coin de rue, apparaissaient des enfants qui riaient et s'amusaient ? Ou alors parce qu'il venait d'engloutir son sixième cornets de glace pistache/vanille/chocolat sans aucune crainte de surcharge pondérale? Allez savoir ! Un peu de tout, sans doute…

Son regard se porta vers le ciel et il y découvrit avec ravissement un arc-en-ciel. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite exclamation de joie devant l'allégresse des couleurs que celui-ci offrait.

Inconsciemment, il se remémora une vielle chanson que sœur Hélène lui avait chantée à l'orphelinat. Gamin, il l'avait appris par cœur et il se surprenait quelque fois à chantonner sa mélodie si tendre.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

Il savait où habitait Heero mais craignait qu'il ne soit pas chez lui. En effet, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que le soldat parfait travaille, même un dimanche, dans la base militaire de L1 s'obligeant à perfectionner son entraînement avec le professeur J.

Il relit un petit papier sur lequel il avait noté les indications que Quatre lui avait données par téléphone, quelques heures plus tôt, et enregistra l'itinéraire dans sa mémoire. Il décida de s'y rendre à pied car il faisait beau, l'ambiance joyeuse le décontractait et puis sa destination était assez proche de l'aéroport.

Duo arriva en fin d'après midi dans le quartier de Heero. Il habitait au centre ville ou d'imposants gratte-ciel se faisaient concurrence. Les immeubles étaient nombreux et Duo se demanda s'il allait pouvoir s'y retrouver. Le soleil déclinait doucement et le ventre du natté se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

« On dirait que les 6 glaces ne sont plus qu'un souvenir… Bon ! Une épicerie, ça doit être facile à trouver ça !»

Il jeta quelques regards aux alentour et aperçu un petit magasin alimentaire de l'autre côté du carrefour. Justement, les portes de ce mini super-marché coulissèrent et apparut une jeune homme, aux cheveux brun broussailleux, à l'allure sévère,chargé de comissions.

« Heero ! » S'exclama l'Américain en le reconnaissant.

Il avait crié si fort que, malgré le tumulte de la circulation, le soldat parfait l'avait entendu. Il redressa la tête et fixa Duo, soudain immobile.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me_

Cet instant pouvait être comparé à ces vieux clichés de photos.  
Des regards, des sourires, pas de mots, pas de gestes.  
Le cœur de Duo s'accéléra soudain et une impulsion folle s'empara de lui. Il traversa en plein milieu du carrefour alors que les feux étaient encore au rouge, sans même emprunter les passages pour piéton. Les crissements de freins et les chocs sourds des collisions retentissaient de tous les côtés tandis que l'Américain, peu soucieux, courrait en riant vers Heero.  
Le soldat parfait, inquiet, laissa tomber ses commissions aux sols. Perturbé par l'immaturité de son ami, ne savait s'il devait crier « Duo ! Arrête, tu es fou ! » ou s'il devait lui aussi se précipiter à travers la circulation pour le rejoindre.

Il opta pour la possibilité la plus simple : se taire et ne pas bouger.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'Américain plongea littéralement dans ses bras !

« Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Wahahahahahaha!»

Duo ressentait un tel soulagement et une si grande joie qu'il riait tout en se blottissant contre son ami. Il s'exclama:

« Heero... Damn ! C'est dingue ce que tu as pu me manquer, vieux ! »

Heero était prit de confusion et pourtant la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahit était très agréable. C'est presque par réflexe de circonstance qu'il referma ses bras sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Les conducteurs de voitures, furieux, sortirent de leur portière et commencèrent à crier de rage en direction du natté. Quatre bolides étaient rentrés en collision, tandis que d'autres avaient foncés sur le trottoir pour éviter l'accident et avaient fait la frayeur des piétons. Un embouteillage s'amassait doucement et les klaxons s'élevaient des différentes rues désormais bouchées.

« Oups ! » Fit Duo en se détachant un petit peu de Heero pour regarder le carnage qu'il avait créé.

L'un des propriétaires d'une automobile détruite se dirigeait vers lui, une expression furieuse au visage. Il faisait deux fois la taille de Duo, devait bien atteindre les 200 kilos et rien qu'à voir son visage mal rasé, on comprenait qu'il n'était pas du genre à accepter des arrangements à l'amiable.

« Vous êtes timbré, mon pauvre vieux ! » Beugla t'il comme un enragé en direction du natté.

« Eeeuuuuuuh ! » Se contenta de dire le jeune homme châtain pour toute défense alors qu'une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe.

« Vous allez payer cher, espèce de crétin ! » Cria la grosse brute en positionnant dans le visage de Duo.

« Help me, Hee-chan ! » S'exclama alors le natté, qui ne trouva pas de meilleure issue de secours que de s'en remettre au soldat parfait.

Il alla se placé rapidement derrière son nouveau protecteur, faisant timidement passé sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de celui-ci, comme un gosse qui se réfugie dans les jupons de sa mère.

« Mon ami n'a pas fait ça exprès. » Expliqua calmement le jeune homme en fixant le balourd de son regard signé Heero-si-tu-me-contredis-sache-que-c'était-ton-dernier-Noël-Yuy®.

« Qu'est ce qu'il me veut, l'avorton ! » Cria l'autre, toujours aussi enragé.

°Biiiiiip. Mauvaise réponse ° Pensa Duo. °Pas de chance, l'ami. Heero a tendance à être impulsif quand on l'insulte!°

En effet, le soldat parfait ne supportait aucune forme de menace grossière, surtout si elle lui était adressée. Il sortit donc très diplomatiquement son gun et le pointa vers l'homme.

« Vous vous adressez à un officier de la Paix dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Veuillez rester respectueux. »

Le rustaud sembla automatiquement être passé sous une douche froide. Son teint devint blafard et ses yeux tout à l'heure violacés fixaient maintenant avec inquiétude le revolver pointé vers sa tête.

« Encore un mot, et il en est fini de toi. _(1)_ » Continua Heero sur un ton toujours aussi sec et froid.

Le conducteur s'enfuit sans demander son reste et les personnes présentes comprirent qu'il ne fallait plus embêter les deux jeunes hommes, sous peine d'être ramassé à la petite cuillère par la brigade des homicides.

Duo aborda un sourire triomphateur envers son compagnon pour le remercier. Heero le regarda attentivement puis déclara:

« Suis moi. »

Il s'engagea aussitôt dans une allée étroite et Duo le suivit en s'exclamant:

« Hé ! Hee-chan, attend moi ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Heero jetait son trousseau de clé sur la commode du hall. Il proposa à Duo d'entrer, car celui-ci semblait avoir adopter la position « stand by » devant la porte.

En effet, il était en admiration face à un tel luxe même après avoir connu les superbes propriétés de Winner.

« Bienvenue chez moi » Déclara son ami sur un ton morne.

Le natté avança timidement dans la suite royale. Il se situait au 30ème étage d'un immense hôtel réputé sur L1 pour avoir les chambres les plus pompeuses mais aussi les plus coûteuses.

« Ca, c'est le luxe ! » Lâcha t'il en découvrant le superbe espace.

Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette beige. Deux larges marches arrondies descendaient dans un creux qui formaient le salon au centre même de la pièce. Les poignées des portes étaient en or, les lustres en cristal et les meubles semblaient si cirées que même dans le noir le plus complet, on aurait parié qu'ils auraient continué à miroiter.

« C'est le professeur J qui me paye cette chambre » Expliqua Heero. « Cet hôtel est proche de la base d'entraînement, ce qui me permet de m'y rendre rapidement en cas d'urgence ».

Duo se mit à envier son compagnon. Il repensa amèrement à son petit appart' minable et un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

« N'empêche ! » S'exclama le natté en posant se poings sur les hanches. « Ca doit être la belle vie, non ? »

Duo cessa la contemplation de la pièce pour se retourner vers Heero qui se tenait debout devant la porte. Comme son ami ne répondait pas, Duo insista par un regard interrogateur. Le soldat parfait déclara enfin:

« Maintenant, oui. »

Et comme il le fixait intensément, Duo comprit que cette remarque lui était destinée. Le natté en eut le souffle coupé mais eut tôt fait de réaborder son sourire triomphateur qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

Duo était venu pour ça, non ? Jamais pourtant il n'aurait cru que les sentiments du soldat parfait soient si sensiblement tournés vers lui.

Heero enleva sa veste en jeans et l'accrocha au portemanteau. Il déballa ensuite ses courses qui comportaient, en tout et pour tout, une dizaine de paquets de barres protéinées.

« J'imagine que tu as faim. Je vais commander le plat du jour à la réception, nous le recevrons dans une demi-heure. »

Il saisit le téléphone posé sur un petit meubleen bois à côté d'une plante verte. Il tapa le numéro de commande puis raccrocha le combiné.

Duo avait descendu les deux petites marches qui conduisaient au salon et s'était assis dans un des fauteuils. Il s'adressa à Heero :

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je sui là, n'est ce pas? »

« Tu as peut-être besoin de quelque chose.. ? » Tenta de deviner le soldat parfait.

« Non, c'était juste pour… Et puis, oui ! En faite, tu as raison. J'avais besoin de quelque chose… Je voulais te revoir.»

Duo détourna son regard en rougissant un peu.

« Waah ! Pour une télé, ça c'est une télé ! » Déclara t'il avec enthousiasme pour changer la conversation.

Il examina l'écran plasma sous toutes les coutures en poussant des petits cris hystériques d'admiration. Heero sourit en voyant que l'Américain n'avait nullement changé. Toujours à détendre l'atmosphère, à la rendre joyeuse et amicale.

« Hilde t'a laissé partir? » Demanda soudain Heero.

Duo se tendit soudainement puis dit précipitamment :

« C'est fini. On s'est séparé parce que… entre nous ça pouvait pas coller. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hé, Heero ! Je te trouve bien curieux pour une fois ! » Dit gentiment l'Américain en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Il tapota sur le siège à côté de lui pour inviter Heero à prendre place, ce que le soldat parfait lui accorda sans s'en plaindre.

« A mon tour de te poser une question : quelle était ta vrai motivation à quitter la terre ?»

Heero resta quelque seconde silencieux, le visage impassible, puis répondit enfin:

« Je voulais savoir ce que mon départ provoquerait. »

« Whaaaaat ? Vas-y, détaille !»Demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Jevoulaissavoirsi quelqu'un prendrait l'initiative de me contacter ».

« Tu veux dire que tu es parti pour voir si quelqu'un allait se ramener sur L1! »

« Oui. »

Duo eut tôt fait d'établir dans son esprit une addition mathématique. Le comportement étrange de Heero, cette manière de l'avoir complimenter, de l'avoir défendu. Tout cela ne donnait-il pas le résultat évident d'unemultiplicationtant espérée _(2)_ ?

« A moi de te poser une question, à présent. » Déclara calmement Heero. « Pourquoi voulais-tu me retrouver? »

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me_

« Pour te revoir. » Répondit aussitôt Duo.

«Je m'en doute. Mais, vas-y, détail ! » Dit le jeune home en reprenant les mêmes mots que le natté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Duoprit une grande inspiration et décida que le moment était venu de tout lui avouer :

« Hum. C'est très dur pour moi de t'expliquer. Ca va te paraître complètement maladroit et lourd mais voila... Heero : je.. enfin… Bon, merde, je le dis : t'es plus qu'un ami pour moi. »

Le sourcil droit de Heero se leva douteusement alors que l'Américain devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mure.

« Et je suis quoi alors ? »

Le natté le fixa timidement et déclara :

« Fait pas semblant de pas comprendre, Hee-chan. Je t'aime. Maintenant, dis moi si je tu veux que je m'en aille.»

« Baka ! Bien sur que non. » Fit Heero en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'Américain n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il se raidit et resta quelque peu surpris, puis un sentiment de soulagement l'emporta soudain, et il se laissa complètement allé dans les bras de Heero.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis vraiment parti ? »Demanda Heero à son oreille.

« Oui. » Murmura doucement Duo.

« Je me sentais sale. Parce que je t'aimais, te désirais. Je me trouvais… impur. J'ai donc décidé de partir loin de toi pour ne pas t'avilir à mes pensées. Et j'espérais secrètement que tu viennes. Si j'avais su, je ne serai jamais parti. Duo : je t'ai dans la peau. »

Et il avait dit cela en mordillant le cou du natté. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise mais ce laissa faire quand les mains entreprenantes de Heero se glissèrent sous son T-shirt.

La respiration de Heero se fit plus bruyante et s'accéléra alors que leurs lèvres se happèrent pour la première fois. Duo enleva l'élastique de sa natte et fit passer une main à travers ses cheveux, diluant chacune de ses mèches. Le soldat parfait admira quelque seconde ce corps tant désiré qui s'offrait désormais à lui. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Duo se coucha de ton son long sur le canapé et écarta délibérément ses deux jambes d'un air innocent. Heero s'approcha de lui en se faisant légèrement glissé et entreprit de déboutonner le jeans de son futur amant. Mais à peine eut-il pu entrapercevoir son boxer de soie noire que quelqu'un toqua. Surpris, Heero redressa vivement la tête, les sens aux aguets.

« Service d'étage » Annonça une voix derrière la porte.

Heero regarda Duo et le jeune homme châtain lui lança un sourire contraint qui voulait dire "vas-y, puisqu'il le faut ".

Heero se releva donc, se rhabilla quelque peu et gravit les deux marches qui conduisaient à la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors que le natté se rhabillait à son tour. Un jeune serveur se tenait dans le couloir, un plateau à roulette devant lui. Heero lui fit vite comprendre qu'ilétait tombé au mauvais momenten lui disant d'une voix sec, accompagné de son regard "t'as-pas-interet-à-me-déranger-plus-sinon-tu-ne-dérangeras-plus-jamais-personne®" :

«Je me charge du plateau, au revoir.»

* * *

Miel : °Baille° Oula ! Je suis fatiguée, moi. Je crois que je vais arrêter ici.  
Duo : °O° … Non ! °ébahit, incrédule° Non, Miel! Tu ne peux pas me faire çaaaaaaaa! C'est trop cruel !  
Miel : Tais-toi, espèce d'obsédé. Le monde entier n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de tes performances athlétiques au lit !  
Duo : °larmoyant°mais siiiiiiii ! Bouhouhouhouuuuuuu !  
Miel : °honteuse de faire pleurer son Dudule d'amour° Ho ! Pleurs plus mon petit god of deathy d'amour, je vais l'écrire, ta suite.  
Duo : Snif. °sèche ses larmes° D'accord.

* * *

Duo vu ainsi réapparaître son Hee-chan avec une table roulante sur laquelle était disposée deux assiettes, recouvertes de coupoles en argent pour préserver la tiédeur des aliments. Il la stoppa face aux marches et demanda à Duo :

« Tu as faim ? »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du soldat parfait qui, occupé à enlever les coupoles de métal recouvrant leur assiette, n'était pas face à lui. L'Américain en profita pour se blottir contre le dos du soldat parfait et passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de son amant, joignant ses mains au niveau du bas-ventre de celui-ci.

« J'ai faim… de toi. » _(3)_Souffla t'il à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle et tentatrice.

Heero se retourna et Duo prit aussitôt possession des lèvres de son soldat parfait. Il lui administra ensuite des baisers dans le cou, puis expédia vite son T-shirt pour continuer sa descente. Il suça affectueusement les côtes de son comparse, puis passa sa langue sur son nombril pour finir par atteindre une zone sensible des plus stratégique. Heero émit des exclamations rauques alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à la nappe de la table, tant ses sens étaient affolés par le désir. Duo défit avec une lenteur exacerbante la tirette de son pantalon et l'enleva par la suite en même temps que son boxer en coton. Le soldat parfait avait fermé les yeux pour se donner une impression de contrôle, même si, en vérité, tout lui échappait. Il pritun meilleur appuicontre la table afin de ne pas chanceler.

« Hugh ! Du..oooo…oooh » Souffla t'il quand la bouche de son amant prit possession de sa virilité.

Il appliqua de lents mouvements de va et vient tandis que le souffle de Heero tantôt comprimé, tantôt expirant, suivait le rythme cadencé. Les doigts du jeune homme se crispèrent encore plus sur la nappe quand il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir soudainement.

« Duo, je vais… » Commença t'il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Huuuugh. »

Le jeune home aux longs cheveux se releva alors et fit passer un doigt au coin de ses lèvres pour essuyer une petite trace de semence. Heero embrassa son compagnon qui aussitôt lui rendit son baiser.

« Ca t'a goûté? » Demanda l'Américain en reprenant son souffle.

« Tu m'as ouvert l'appétit. »Répondit Heero en lui rendant son sourire malicieux.

Il avait hâte de connaître à nouveau ce sentiment de volupté et de le partager avec Duo. Il le conduisit donc jusque dans sa chambre en le prenant dans ses bras. Cela fit rire l'Américain qui avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour quelqu'un le porte ainsi, à la façon d'un prince enlevant sa princesse. Le soldat parfait le déposa avec délicatesse sur le matelas et vint aussitôt se pencher au-dessus de lui, s'appuyant à l'aide de ses bras tendus contre le sommier. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux et Heero déclara enfin d'une voix calme :

« Je ne voudrais pas me… jeter sur toi, dès le premier soir. Tu comprends, mes sentiments sont plus pr.. .»

« Je sais, Hee-chan. » Le coupa Duo en lui caressant la joue. « Moi, aussi. Mais maintenant, fait moi le plaisir de continuer ce que tu avais si bien entamer. Je te jure que je ne te considérerais pas comme une bête assoiffée de sex symbol! »

Et comme l'Américain avait dit cela sur un ton joueur, Heero lança son habituel « baka » avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, exprimant par la même occasion toute sa tendresse.

Tout deux encore puceaux et inexpérimentés en la matière, leurs gestes étaient parfois maladroits. On entendait souvent -entre deux frottements un peu trop brusques ou quand un des deux amants arrachait avec un peu trop de fougue leurs habits- des « xuse » ou « pardon » discrets et confus.

Maintenant complètement nu, face à face, accroupi dans ce lit bien trop grand, il se jaugèrent avec gêne avant de reprendre leur mouvements désordonnés. Ils ne cessaient de se rouler et de se retourner parmi les draps et les multiples coussins, entremêlant leurs jambes sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre. Excité, impatient et novice dans ce nouveau terrain, ils prenaient pourtant plaisir à découvrir ensemble ces nouvelles sensations charnelles.  
Pour finir ils revinrent à leur pose initiale et Heero, qui surplombait Duo, le pénétra doucement. Et comme le jeune homme au long cheveux poussait de court gémissement, son amant s'inquiéta et lui demanda, la respiration haletante :

«Tu as...mal ?»

«Huu... huhg… Un peu.» Murmura l'autre en agrippant les épaules de Heero afin de le rapprocher de lui.

Duo avait fermé les yeux pour canaliser sa douleur et elle se mua petit à petit en vagues successives de plaisir. Bientôt, ce fut des soupirs de pure jouissance qu'il laissa échappé de ses lèvres alors que Heero accélérait ses mouvements de reins. Leur peau nue et humide se caressait, leur murmure d'aise se mêlant à leur respiration saccadée.

«Heero…Heeroo » Chuchotait Duo en effectuant de léger coup de bassin en avant, s'égarant dans les méandres du pêché.

«Aishiteru...Duo » Répondit l'autre. «Je vais…me…»

«Mmmh. Oui. Encore… Encore…» Suppliait son amant en resserrant sa prise autour des épaules du soldat parfait.

Heero accelera le rythme et son amant finit par donner un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres afin de se redresser. Ils se retrouvèrent en position assise sur le sommier, les mèches mielleuses des cheveux de Duoentourant leur deux corps en effervescence. L'Américain s'empalait librement, au bord de l'extase. Il releva la tête en un sursaut de plasir, sa chevelure retombant derrière lui en cascade. Heero en profita pour embrasser la gorge laiteuse qui s'offrait déliberement à lui.

"Heee-chan.. Je t'aime. Huuuuugh..."

La respiration du soldat parfait se fit encore plus bruyante et précipitée alors qu'il pressentait la fin de leur union. Entre deux cris de plaisir, Heero finit par se libérer enson amantpuis laissa retomber son corps mollement, épuisé par le précédent effort. L'Américain l'accueillit avec affection aux creux de ses bras. Ils fermèrent les yeux et recensèrent leur forces un cour instant avant de se fixer tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux.

« I love you, Heero. » Déclara Duo avant de se blottir contre l'être tant aimé. « I love you, so much.»

Et ils se laissèrent ensuite sombrer ensemble dans la douce mélopée de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Duo fut le premier réveillé par la douce lumière matinale du soleil, diffusée de toute part grâce à l'immense baie vitrée de la chambre. Il frotta ses yeux et découvrit avec ravissement la mine endormie de son mamour à quelques centimètres de son visage.

°Trop Kawaïïï !° Songea Duo en déposant un petit bisous sur le nez de sa marmotte adorée.

Les paupières de Heero frémirent et puis ses deux prunelles cobalt apparurent.

« B'jour, 'ro » Miaula Duo en froissant les doux draps de coton afin de se rapprocher du beau dormeur.

Le soldat parfait cligna deux fois des yeux puis s'étira allégrement sous la couverture en souriant à son amant.

« Tu as bien dormi, tenshi ?»

« Vi, vi. »Répondit aussitôt l'Américain en se blottissant contre le torse musclé de son compagnon.

Heero referma ses bras autour de la peau laiteuse de Duo en respira le doux parfum vanillé de sa longue chevelure soyeuse. Il regarda ensuite le ciel bleu par les grandes vitres. La couleur azurée étaitprometteuse d'une belle journée!Il aperçu alors qu'un arc-en-ciel brillait au loin.

« Duo : regarde. Il y a un arc-en-ciel dehors »

Mais Duo qui jouait à l'enfant possessif ne voulait nullement se détacher du corps de son amant pour admirer un simple petit arc-en-ciel. Il se contenta derépondre :

« Pas le peine… Je suis déjà au paradis avec toi. »

_Somewhere over the rainbow..._

_Somewhere...  
Where you are…_

**OWARI.**

* * *

_(1) "il en est fini de toi" est la version française de "omae o korosu" ou de "i will kill you" dans l'anime GW. J'avoue que ça le fait moins mais bon..._

_(2)La multiplication tant espèrée est biensur 1x2! _;-)

_(3) Oula! Si Duo refuse même de manger un repas de luxe alors que son estomac est complètement vide, c'est que ça doit être vachement important ct'histoire!_

**Miel**: Et voila ce qui se passe quand on sent le printemps frapper à sa porte:-D  
**Heero** : Y'a pas que le printemps qui est frappé.  
**Miel **: °suspicieuse° Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une review pleeaaase !. °use de la technique invincible des chibi-eyes-version-bambi-Maxwell®° lol. A !


End file.
